


Double Comfort

by peterickswhore



Series: Poly FOB [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete and Joe will do anything to cheer Patrick up after he gets cheated on





	Double Comfort

When Patrick comes to their door crying at 1am Pete and Joe can physically feel their hearts breaking. They both love him so much so they'd both do anything for him and him hurting kills them. They've both thrown so many punches for him over the years and neither would hesitate to kick the shit out of someone again.

When Patrick stumbled forward, blinded by tears, Pete wraps his arms around him and helps him inside. He helps Patrick upstairs to their  bedroom and holds him until Joe comes back with a cup of tea. Patrick takes it happily and sips it while the two boys sit either side of him.

Pete lets him calm down before rubbing his back and whispering "What happened dude? Talk to us". Patrick takes a couple more sips before shakily replying "Anna broke up with me"

Both boys stare at him in shock while tears start falling down his cheeks again. When they see the tears they both lean in to wipe them off Patrick's face which makes him whimper. The feeling of both their calloused hands on his face feels amazing and instantly improves his mood a bit.

They cuddle Patrick until he's feeling a little calmer then Joe slides an arm around his shoulders and Pete around his waist. They both desperately want to help but have learnt that pushing Patrick only upsets him further so they wait.

Eventually Patrick cracks and chokes out "She dumped me. I thought we were perfect but she fucking cheated on me then when I confronted her she broke up with me. I did fucking everything for her, how could she?"

Pete is by far the expert on shitty relationships so he holds Patrick close and tries to comfort him. They both really want to help Patrick but neither can deny that they're a little glad. Right from the start they both said Anna was bad for Patrick but he seemed happy so they didn't make drama. Now they're kind of wishing they did because maybe then they could have saved him from all this pain.

Patrick complains for a bit more then sighs and grabs onto Pete's hand with one hand and Joe's with the other. Both boys squeeze his hands tight so he sighs again and whispers "I wish I had of ended up with one of you guys instead of her"

They're both silent for a long time before Pete finds the words to reply. "What do you mean Trick?" "Years ago you both liked me and I should have gotten with one of you, I fucked up" "You think so?" "Yeah, too late now though"

Pete and Joe look at each other in shock over the blonds head, unsure how to reply. It's completely true they were both in love with Patrick for a while but they tried to get rid of those feelings. For the last 2 years Pete and Joe have been dating because they never dreamed Patrick would be interested. For a while they hated each other while they fought over Patrick but eventually they saw Patrick wasn't interested and gave up. They'd been friends for years before Patrick so instead of ruining what they had they agreed to date each other instead.

While Pete and Joe argue with each other with their eyes Patrick takes their silence as a bad thing and cringes. He starts to get up off the bed but Pete and Joe grab him and pull him back between them. "Trick where are you going?" "I'm sorry Joe, I didn't mean to sound creepy" "It wasn't creepy" "I just said I wish I was dating one of you, that's creepy" "It's not, who do you wanna date though? Do you have a preference?" "I don't know, I love you both"

He seems so humiliated so Pete leans in to kiss his forehead and ignores Joe's warning looks. "Tricky did you know we actually got together because we were both in love with you?" "What?" "We both fought over you and it was ruining our friendship so we decided to date each other instead of fighting for you" "Really?" "Yup, Trohman doesn't like it but it's true"

Pete thought that would cheer Patrick up but instead tears well up in his eyes again and he makes a frustrated noise. "God I'm such a fuck up. I had 2 amazing perfect guys into me but I ignored you both and chose a stupid bitch instead. I fucking hate myself, how could I be so stupid?"

Patrick starts digging his nails into his thigh so both boys grab at his hands and hold them to stop him hurting himself. Joe shakes his head and wipes off the single tear that escapes from Patrick's eye. "Baby you didn't ruin anything" "I did Joey, I fucked everything up, I'm nothing but a stupid fucking slut. I don't deserve your love or your comfort or even your friendship. I wouldn't blame you if you both hated me and-"

Before Patrick can continue his self destructive rant both boys lean in and kiss his cheeks to stun him into silence. Once he's quiet they work together to lie him down on the bed and admire how pretty he looks. Neither of them are ashamed to admit they've dreamed about having him in their bed for years. A few times one of them have even moaned his name while having sex which the other never has a problem with.

Patrick whimpers and looks up at the two of them kneeling over him so Pete turns to Joe. He leans him and whispers in the curly haired boy "Let's do this, if he wants us let's let him have us" "Like fuck him?" "Yeah, let's go as far as he'll let us" "Be careful though Pete, he's hurt and vulnerable and we still need to be his friend regardless how this goes"

Pete nods then turns back to Patrick who's squirming awkwardly. Gently Pete leans down and kisses Patrick's cheek again, loving the way he whimpers. When Patrick doesn't oppose to the cheek kiss Pete takes that as a good sign and presses his lips to Patrick's. Patrick let's out a strangled moan and shakily puts a hand on Pete's shoulder. For a second he pulls Pete closer and kisses back but then he shoves the older boy away and breathes heavily.

He looks at Joe in terror before jumping up off the bed and wrapping his arms around himself "Joe, fuck I'm sorry, I didn't mean to". He's completely freaking out so Joe steps closer and pulls Patrick into his arms, pecking his lips then shaking his head "Come on you dork, I love you to death and I always will" "But I kissed Pete" "No Pete kissed you because I told him it was ok" "You did?" "I did, it was fucking hot"

Joe kisses Patrick again and this time he hesitantly kisses back while Joe walks him back to the bed. This time when Joe lies him across the bed he looks up at then coyly and giggles "What are you two up to?" Pete leans down and whispers "We're gonna cheer you up and give you the best night of your life" in Patrick's ear before they both jump on him.

Pete finally gets to properly kiss Patrick while Joe tugs Pete's shirt off then his own. Once they're shirtless Joe works on their pants and before long both boys are in just their boxers. When Pete pulls back from his mouth Patrick admires them both freely for the first time. Every time either of them have been shirtless over the years he's enjoyed it but now he doesn't have to pretend he's not looking.

While he admires them Pete and Joe turn to each other and kiss each other deeply. Patrick has no right to be upset but he can't deny the fact that he is. He likes them both so much and obviously they like him but they've been dating for years. They've done all these romantic and affectionate and sexual things together and it leaves him feeling really left out. They might want him now but once they've cheered him up they'll go back to being a couple and Patrick will be alone.

When Pete and Joe pull back from each other they both grin at Patrick and Pete gently runs a hand over Patrick's thigh. "So Tro, what are we gonna do with this pretty boy?" "I dunno, I think we should get these clothes off him" "Oh I agree, he's way too pretty to be covered up like this"

Patrick's mouth falls open so Pete pulls at his shirt while Joe works on his jeans. Together he's down to his boxers quickly so they can see almost all his perfect skin. He's had so many issues with self esteem but neither boy has ever been able to find a single flaw in him. One time after Patrick had a melt down Joe and Pete tried to come up with things they didn't like about him but there was nothing. They argued about it all night but couldn't come up with a single thing they'd want to change about him.

Patrick sees them staring so he quickly tries to cover his stomach but Pete grabs his wrists. He gently pins the gingers wrists above his head then tuts "Don't hide from us baby, you're too beautiful to not be shown off" "I don't wanna be shown off, I wanna be yours"

He blushes when he realises what he said but Pete and Joe break out into identical huge grins. Patrick seems totally happy about this so after a quick whispered fight Pete pulls Patrick into his lap and Joe kneels in front of him. Pete's insanely jealous Joe gets to play with him first but he gets to touch and enjoy Patrick and he'll get his turn eventually.

Joe runs his hand up Patrick's pretty pale thighs then edges his boxers down slowly. It's far from the first time they've seen Patrick naked but both their mouths water anyway. His dicks firm and plump and the tips red and wet so both boys can't wait to get their mouths on it. Seeing him naked and willing and desperate is so different than just a quick look while he changes.

While Joe admires him Pete presses a kiss to Patrick's neck while he runs his hands over Patrick's perfect chest. He stiffens for a second then presses back into Pete's hands and grinds down against him.

From behind Patrick Pete has a perfect view of the action which he very much enjoys. As Joe wraps a hand around Patrick's dick Pete pinches the gingers nipple to make him moan loudly. The two of them work together to drive Patrick crazy until he grabs at Joe's hand and tries to force it towards his dick. Pete tuts and grabs both his hands and pins them to his side, washing him whine and try to escape.

"Don't be naughty baby, take what Joe gives you" "Petey please, please I need this" "Shhhhhh we'll take good care of you" "I know but please, I'll do anything for you"

Joe and Pete smirk at each other then Joe leans down to suck Patrick's dick into his mouth. Patrick whines loudly and grinds down against Pete who also moans as Patrick rubs against his dick. With Patrick's ass only separated from his sick by his flimsy boxers it's an incredible feeling.

Joe licks and sucks at the gingers dick until he's lost the ability to form proper words then smiles up at him "You ever taken a dick baby?"

Patrick doesn't reply so Pete leans in and whispers right in his ear while he plays with Patrick's nipple again. "You ever gotten fucked baby? Ever had someone inside you? Someone's dick inside that pretty little hole?" "Pete please" "Tell us baby, come on"

While Patrick whimpers their names Pete continues with his nipple while Joe slips a hand back to gently stroke his hole. "Come on baby tell us" "I..." "Who's gotten that pretty body before us?" "A few guys" "Who?" "A few fans in the early days of the band, a couple of our roadies and..." "And what? We're not judging baby we just want to know" "Brendon and Ryan" "Oh really?" "Yes, they fucked me after you signed them" "Was that your first threesome?" "Yeah" "And this is your second?" "Yeah"

Pete and Joe exchange glances then Pete smirks and pinches Patrick's nipple hard then whispers "I told them they should go to you. You'd been single for so long so I told them if they wanted to you'd probably be up to it. You should have seen their faces, they were so fucking happy. Me and Joe considered messing around with them but they seemed a million times happier to be with you" "They wanted me over you?" "Hell yeah, me and Joe together couldn't even come close to being as good as you, you're fucking irresistible"

Now Patrick's whole body is starting to flush pink as he blushes from embarrassment but also happiness. He thought they'd slept with all the guys but knowing they chose him over anyone else is amazing. It's such a stupid little thing but it gives him much more confidence.

Pete and Joe have their answer now so Pete helps Joe lie him down. Now his head and shoulders are in Pete's lap and the rest of him is spread out on the bed with his legs open. Joe takes full advantage of this new position and doesn't waste any time lying between his legs to play with his hole again. When Patrick's whimpering again Pete leans down to kiss his forehead then murmurs "Joe hurry up, give the pretty boy what he wants"

Finally Joe slips a finger into Patrick and both boys watch in awe. Joe loves the way Patrick opens up around him so easily and Pete can't see that so he just admires his face. Ever since they met Pete's been in love with his perfect face and many times he's imagined what it'd look like during sex. 

Pete holds Patrick close while Joe works him open then soothes him while Joe gets a condom and lube.  Patrick's obviously a little nervous so Pete tries his best to calm him down. When Joe gets back he takes a second to admire the two of them. Pete's hot as hell and Patrick's gorgeous so they look amazing together. Despite most of his fantasies being about the three of them Joe can't deny he's jerked off to the thought of watching the two of them together.

When Joe gets back on the bed Patrick easily opens his legs, ready for Joe. He's so willing and slutty so Joe pushes his legs further to see how far they can go and moans when he sees Patrick's pretty flexible. Joe pushes the gingers legs back as far as they'll go then admires the view. Patrick tries pushing against Joe's hands but he's much stronger so Patrick whimpers in pleasure about how helpless he feels. On one hand he feels like as dirty little slut being held in place with his legs open, ready to take anything he's given. On the other hand he feels so cared for and protected with the two guys he loves most.

When Joe lines himself up Patrick whines and scrambles for something to hold on to. Pete grabs his wrists again and pins them over his head, laughing at the way he whines pathetically. Joe starts to push in so Patrick turns his head and pushes it into Pete's thigh as he moans loudly. Patrick hasn't been fucked in more than a year so it burns but also feels amazing. He was happy only sleeping with girls but he always forgets how much he loves being with guys.

Joe goes very slowly at first, letting Patrick adjust then Pete gives him a kiss then tells Joe "Give him more, the slut can take it". Patrick moans loudly at that so Joe does what Pete says then leans down for a kiss. Joe kisses the ginger gently while slamming into him ruthlessly. The sight is gorgeous so Pete leans down to talk dirty to see just how loud and turned on they can get Patrick. "You like that baby? You like taking Joe's dick? It's fucking amazing isn't it? Every time he fucks me its fucking mind blowing, he's such a nice guy but can do such dirty things"

Patrick moans loudly and has to stop kissing Joe because he just can't focus. Instead the curly haired boy starts kissing every inch of his neck and shoulders and making hickies. This might end up being just a one time thing to cheer Patrick up but Joe wants to leave a mark on him to make sure he remembers it.

Obviously Patrick likes it when Pete talks bullshit even though he hates it most other times so the older boy continues. "That's so fucking good isn't it baby? Isn't this better than Bren and Ry? Did they dick you down like this? I doubt it, no ones ever fucked me as good as Joe so I bet it's the same for you. Fuck I can't wait to get inside you, I've been fucking aching for this since you opened the door to me the first time"

Patrick's a mess so Pete just leans down to kiss his lips gently once before Joe cums inside him.  The curly haired boy collapses down onto Patrick so Pete smiles at his boyfriend. Gently Pete lets go of Patrick's wrists and instead strokes Joe's hair, loving the simple affection that comes so easily to them.

After a while Patrick whimpers so Joe forces himself up to dispose of the condom then smirks at Pete "Your turn". Easily they swap positions and Joe cradles Patrick's head in his lap while Pete admires the ginger. Ever since they met Patrick's hated people looking at him but now Pete can finally admire every perfect inch of pale skin.

Pete's busy admiring him so when Patrick murmurs "Pete... Pete" he startles. Gently Pete cups Patrick's face and gives him a smile "Hey baby" "Pete..." What's up baby? You gonna let me fuck you?" "Yeah, yeah fuck me" "Mmmm good boy" "Do you want me to move?" "You're perfect right there baby" "But you told me you liked doggy style, I can do that for you"

For a second Pete's very tempted because Patrick would look amazing on his knees with his ass in the air. He probably looks even more amazing like this though and Pete wants to see his face as he cums.

"No baby, stay right there" "You sure? I can do it for you" "I know you can but I think you're perfect just like this, I wanna see all of this perfect body" "Ok, I think I like it like this" "Me too, you'd look pretty on your hands and knees but this, this is fucking glorious"

Patrick flushes red at Pete's compliment and looks away as the older boy rolls on a condom. Once he's done he nudges himself between Patrick's legs and moans at the feeling of Patrick grinding down against him.

He's about to push in but then he hums and wraps an arm around Patrick's waist. Easily he pulls the ginger up so he's sitting in between Joe's legs with his back against the curly haired boys chest. Joe approves of the change and quickly ducks his head to continue his task of making hickies. It's a very good thing Patrick's single and lives alone because there'd be no way to explain all the make to someone.

Now Patrick's in position Pete spreads his legs wide then pushes into the gorgeous boy. Patrick moans loudly as he's stretched open again and Pete gives him no time to adjust. His dick is fatter than Joe's so it's more of a burn but Patrick can't say he doesn't enjoy it.

Pete slams into Patrick a few times then buries himself deep in him as he looks over at Joe. "I'm busy so you're gonna have to talk" "Like you've ever had a problem talking before" "Oh shut up. I provided the porn talk while you gave him the dick so now I'm giving the dick so get to porn talking"

Joe sighs and looks down at Patrick's who's giggling "Can you believe I've dated this idiot for 2 years and lived with him for a year? Worst fucking choice I've ever made". Patrick giggles so Pete slams into him once more to chance that giggle into a moan.

As he sets up a good pace Joe cradles Patrick in his arms and whispers to him. "You're fucking gorgeous Patrick, I didn't think it was possible for you to be any more perfect but here you are. I can't believe we waited so long for this, we've both been wanting this for years. You don't even know how many times Pete's moaned your name instead of mine, you're irresistible"

Joe's porn talk is more romantic talk but Pete loves anything that comes out of the assholes mouth so he doesn't mind. Patrick also seems to enjoy it just as much as Pete's talking which Pete is slightly offended by but he can't blame him.

Pete leans in to peck Patrick's lips then leans over his shoulder to kiss Joe. It's amazing how they can be so different but he can love them both so much. Patrick's kisses are soft and gentle and hesitant while Joe's are rough and insistent and dirty but they're both amazing. It could just be that Patrick's nervous and new at this though so Pete's super curious what he'd be like when he's used to it.

The thought of kissing Patrick every day is enough to make Pete groan and get painfully close. He was trying to hold on but when he opens his eyes and sees Joe and Patrick both looking at him intensely he looses it. Pete buries his face in Patrick's neck as he cums hard then pulls back with a lazy smile.

That was by far one of the best orgasms Pete's had so he gets rid of the condom then looks back at his two favourite boys. Together Pete and Joe lie Patrick down so Joe can cuddle against his back and Pete against his chest. He's still achingly hard so Joe wraps a hand around his dick while Pete kisses him and gently plays with his balls.

Soon they both feel Patrick tense up but he doesn't let go so they exchange a quick look then focus on comforting him. Pete keeps kissing him and touching his body while Joe moves his hand faster and tries to soothe him. "Hey baby, it's ok just let go, me and Pete have got you. We love you and we'll make sure you feel so good, just let go baby, just let yourself go"

Finally Patrick slumps in their arms and comes over Joe's fist. The boys work him through the aftershocks then hold him close and take care of him. When Patrick gets himself together he leans forward to kiss Pete then looks over his shoulder so Joe kisses him too.

Joe's hand is covered in Patrick's cum so he holds it up to Pete who eagerly starts licking it off. He's always been a little cumslut, which Joe has greatly enjoyed over the years. It's a great ego boost to have a pretty boy on his knees lapping up your cum like he's never tasted anything better.

Patrick watches Pete in awe then once he's cleaned off Joe's hand Pete pulls the ginger into a kiss. Once Patrick's got a taste of himself Pete leans over Patrick to kiss Joe as well. They swap around, all kissing each other until they're all exhausted and all they can do is lie in each others arms.

Finally Joe places a gentle kiss to Patrick's smooth neck then sighs "Fuck that was amazing". Pete and Patrick instantly agree then Pete grabs onto Joe's hand with one of his and Patrick's with the other "Let's make this a thing". Patrick doesn't know what he's talking about so he stays silent so Joe looks over at his boyfriend "What do you mean babe?" "You both know about polyamory right?" "Yeah, you wanna do that?" "If you guys would be comfortable with it. I know I am because I love you both and I love seeing you two together as well so it'd be good for me. Obviously it doesn't work for a lot of people though because the feelings or uneven or they feel jealousy left out or something. I'm cool with whatever you guys want but it was just an option"

Joe's silent for a few seconds then nods "Yeah I'd be up for it. I've always loved you both and seeing you guys together turns me on not makes me jealous. I've never done anything like it before but I'd be up to try"

Now they've both agreed they look at Patrick who's looking conflicted. Gently Pete cups his face while Joe tightens his arms around the gingers waist. They wait a few seconds until Pete gets impatient and says "What do you think Trick? Wanna do it? It'll be great"

Patrick looks even more conflicted then so Joe shushes his boyfriend then focuses completely on the shorter boy. "Hey Trick what's up?" "I don't know" "Talk it out with us" "I don't wanna offend you guys, this was amazing and I love you both but I don't know" "There's no pressure, we'll still be friends no matter what and we can do this again even if we don't all date" "I really want to date you both but I don't know if I could handle polyamory" "Tell us why and maybe we can help" "Because I'm jealous and possessive. I'd always feel inferior and left out and that's not what I want in a relationship. You've been dating for years so I'd feel so left out because you're already so close and I'm just an outsider"

Patrick's breathing hard when he finishes so Pete cuts in before Joe can talk because seeing Patrick hurting kills him. "Baby I promise we wouldn't leave you out. You're the only person we'd do this with because we're already so close to you so it wouldn't be too hard. It's not like we're bringing a stranger into our relationship, we're bringing in our best friend. You know everything we know about each other except for sexual stuff and even that you probably know a lot of. It'll be like when we hang out together, none of us are left out because we just work together as a group. I totally respect it if you don't want to but please don't feel like you'll be a third wheel because you so wont"

Patrick considers this for a while then sighs "I'm willing to give it a go. Let's just take things really slow at the start and please just make sure you don't leave me out. I love you both and I think I have for a while but I pushed it down because I never thought I'd have a chance. I know there's a lot of reasons why this is a bad idea but all I can feel is happy at the thought of it so I'm just going to do it"

Pete and Joe stare at him frozen for a second then both break out until hug smiles. This is all they've been wanting for literally years and now they finally have it. It won't be easy to start with and it might go horribly wrong but for now they're all just too happy to care.


End file.
